Immortal Body, Deadly Heart Chapter 1 : Awal Mula
by sayugi
Summary: Nike, seorang pemuda berumur 18 tahun, baru lulus sekolah, dan akan melanjutkan pendidikannya ke sebuah perguruan tinggi didekat rumahnya, berencana untuk melanjutkan bukan karena jarak rumah yang dekat dengannya, namun karena Yuki seorang wanita yang sudah menjadi teman masa kecilnya, namun sesaat setelah mendaftar sesuatu terjadi pada nike, sampai dia menyadari bahwa dirinya buka


story

 **Immortal Body, Deadly Heart**

 **Oleh**

 **Gylang satria Yudha**

 **Genre**

 **Actions** **,** **fantasi,** **,** **romance**

 **Sinopsis**

Nike, seorang pemuda berumur 18 tahun, baru lulus sekolah, dan akan melanjutkan pendidikannya ke sebuah perguruan tinggi didekat rumahnya, berencana untuk melanjutkan bukan karena jarak rumah yang dekat dengannya, namun karena Yuki seorang wanita yang sudah menjadi teman masa kecilnya, namun sesaat setelah mendaftar sesuatu terjadi pada nike, sampai dia menyadari bahwa dirinya bukan miliknya lagi.

This is my story : Immortal Body, Deadly Heart.

 **Pengenalan Karakter Awal.**

 **Nike :** Seorang pemuda biasa, dengan postur tubuh yang biasa saja, tinggi 170 cm, berat badan 69 kg, nilai rata rata sekolah 76, orang yang memiliki tujuan mulia dimana dimasa depan ia ingin menjadi seseorang yang sangat berguna bagi masyarakat, dan satu lagi keinginan egois yang dimilikinya, ia sangat ingin menikahi yuki, seorang teman masa kecilnya.

 **Yuki :** Gadis yang tinggal disebuah rumah disamping Nike, sudah mengenal nike sejak mereka masih kecil, umur tidak berbeda jauh dengan Nike, 18 tahun dan hanya berbeda hari, tinggi 163 cm, berat badan 49 kg, wajahnya cantik dan mungil, dengan postur tubuh yang tinggi dan langsing di kalangan wanita seumurannya, banyak orang yang suka dengannya.

 **Dina :** Gadis yang selalu berada didekat yuki, sifatnya yang pendiam membuat dirinya disegani banyak orang, dan dikarenakan sifatnya yang pendiam, tidak banyak yang diketahui tentang dirinya kecuali tinggi badannya yang 160 cm, namun satu hal yang selalu terlihat dari Dina adalah, sejak kelas 2 SMA, dia sudah selalu memperhatikan Nike.

 **Story**

 **Immortal Body, Deadly Heart**

 **Chapter 1 : G.**

Disebuah sore yang indah, pancaran sinar matahari yang terbenam membuat keadaan langit begitu memukau, terlihat Nike dan Yuki tengah duduk di sebuah ayunan di taman dekat rumah mereka.

" aku tidak menyangka kita bakalan kuliah bareng lagi. " ucap yuki sambal tersenyum pada nike.

" haha aku hanya tidak suka jauh jauh dari rumah saja. " ucapnya sambal memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah melihat senyuman yuki yang manis.

Melihat tingkah nike yang salah tingkah yuki sedikit terdiam " hm nike, jangan bilang kamu, suka padaku? " Tanya yuki pada nike sambal memegang wajah nike agar matanya bisa dilihat oleh yuki tanpa mampu memalingkan wajah seperti yang sudah dilakukan nike sebelumnya.

" haha jangan becanda, mana mungkin aku suka dengan kamu. " ucap nike sambil mencoba memalingkan wajahnya dari yuki, namun wajahnya masih digenggam oleh yuki sehingga dia tidak bisa berpaling.

Dengan keadaan seperti itu, dimana jarak antara wajah yuki dan nike yang tidak terlalu jauh membuat wajah nike semakin memerah, hatinya tidak karuan, ingin sekali dirinya berteriak dan membuat lubang yang sangat dalam.

" hm beneran nih? " Tanya yuki sambil perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya pada nike.

" ahhhh tidak… " dalam hati nike berteriak.

" hahaha I iya mana mungkin aku bisa suka sama cewek yang waktu kecil suka menerobos masuk ke kamar mandi ketika aku sedang mandi kan.. " ucap nike membuat keadaan terbalik, yuki melepaskan tangannya , wajahnya memerah karena malu.

" ah apa sih, itukan waktu kita masih kecil banget, lupakan. " ucap yuki pada nike.

" inginnya sih begitu, tapi, mana bisa aku lupa kalo kamu sampe kelas 6 SD masih suka menyelinap masuk ke kamarku dan tidur sampai pagi. Malahan ibumu sampe mencari cari kamu. " ucap nike sedikit menahan tawa karena sikap yuki kecil sangat lucu.

"ahhh sudah lupakan, lupakan… " ucap yuki sambil menutupi wajahnya yang semakin memerah.

" mana bisa.. yasudah sekarang sudah semakin sore, kamu pulang gih. " ucap nike pada yuki.

" memangnya kenapa? Kamu ada janji, jangan jangan kamu, mau ketemuan sama seseorang?.. ingat besok kita mulai kuliah, jangan kemana mana, atau nanti aku laporkan sama ibumu yang galak itu? " ancam yuki sambil sedikit cemberut pada nike.

" enggak, aku hanya mau ke minimarket diperempatan sana, tadi kakakku menuruhku membelikan cemilan" jawab nike. \

" yasudah aku duluan. " ucap yuki sambil perlahan menjauh dari nike.

" hei yuki sebentar. " ucap nike. Dan cup. Nike mencium pipi yuki.

" hei apa yang kamu lakukan? " ucap yuki dengan wajahnya yang memerah.

Dengan wajah yang sama sama memerah " bukannya kamu juga suka kan? Waktu kecil bahkan kamu sering meminta dicium di pipi" ucap nike dengan wajah yang memerah Karena malu.

" ahh sudah itukan waktu kita kecil. " ucap yuki sambil menjitak kepala nike, dan yuki kemudian berlari sambil menutupi wajahnya yang memerah, karena malu yang sudah berlebihan.

" ah dasar yuki, nah sekarang, waktunya belanja. " ucap nike.

" dasar nike, masih membawa bawa kenangan masa kecil yang memalukan itu, bukannya aku tidak suka sih, tapi aku tidak terlalu suka dengan hati yang tidak bisa diam seperti ini. " ucap yuki sambil memegang dadanya.

" apakah aku jatuh cinta dengan nike " tanyanya dalam hati, " ah mana mungkin aku bisa jatuh cinta dengan cowok kayak dia, lagian dia bukan tipe aku banget. " ucap yuki masih meneguhkan hatinya.

Dan 4 jam waktu tidak terasa sudah terlewati, bagaikan air yang mengalir dan tidak akan pernah kembali ke tempatnya semula.

Ting Nong. (suara bel rumah yuki).

" iya sebentar " ucap ibu yuki membukakan pintu.

" ah oki, selamat malam, ada apa tumben malam malam begini?.. " Tanya ibu yuki.

" maaf tante yuki ada, ada sesuatu yang ingin saya tanyakan. " ucap oki kakaknya Nike.

" oh ada dikamar, masuk aja, lagian yuki barusan sedang beres beres buku buat besok. " ucap ibu yuki mempersilahkan oki masuk.

Tok Tok.

" Yuki ada Oki nih" Teriak ibu yuki dari luar pintu kamar yuki " yasudah tante kebawah dulu ya, sekalian malam ini makan bareng aja disini. " lanjutnya.

" ah iya tante " jawab oki.

Kemudian beberapa saat kemudian yuki membukakan pintu kamarnya.

" ah kak oki ada apa malam malam, tumben? " ucap yuki yang sedikit menenggakan kepalanya, karena tinggi badan oki yang jauh lebih tinggi daripada dirinya.

" kamu lihat nike? Dari sore dia belum pulang? Ucap oki to the point.

" bukannya tadi sore oki mau beli makanan ke minimarket? " Tanya balik yuki.

" aku sudah menyusulnya, tapi dia belum pulang. Apa kamu tahu sesuatu? " Tanya oki.

" tadi sore kita sempat berbincang tentang besok, setelah itu kami berpisah, dia katanya akan ke minimarket, setelah itu aku gak tau lagi deh? " jawab yuki.

" oh begitu? Aku kira dia lagi main disini? " ucap oki sambil melihat lihat kedalam kamar yuki yang lumayan rapi. " kalo gitu aku mau mencarinya lagi, maaf mengganggu. " ucap oki kemudian dia berjalan menyusuri tangga rumah yuki.

" eh oki mau makan malam disini? Ayo kita makan bareng. " Tanya ibu yuki.

" ah maaf tante mungkin lain kali saja, saya harus mencari nike, dia belum pulang dari tadi sore. " ucap oki.

" apa nike belum pulang? Kamu udah lapor polisi? " Tanya ibu yuki merasa khawatir.

" ah jangan terlalu khawatir tante nike kayaknya Cuma main di rumah temannya, gak apa apa biar saya cari aja sendiri, jika sudah hampir 24 jam maka saya akan lapor polisi. " ucap oki sambil tersenyum agar keluarga yuki tidak terlalu khawatir. "kalo begitu saya permisi tante. " lanjutnya.

Kemudian oki pergi keluar rumah tersebut, dia berjalan dan bejalan menyusuri perumahan di sekitar rumahnya. " sial mana mungkin aku gak khawatir, anak itu, kenapa anak itu selalu membuat masalah, bagaimana aku menceritakannya ke ibuku. Sial. " ucapnya dalam hati yang begitu gelisah, karena dia merasa ini adalah salahnya.

Selain itu dilain tempat.

" professor bagaimana? " terdengar suara wanita.

" sepertinya dia bisa " ucap professor menjawab wanita tersebut.

Perkataan tersebut terdengar sampai ke telinga nike yang sedang terbaring.

" apa, dimana ini? Apa kenapa aku disini, sial lepaskan aku" ucap nike setelah merasa dirinya terikat disebuah tempat tidur operasi.

" ah jadi sudah bangun ya? Selamat, kamu telah terpilih, sekarang kamu tidur lagi. Ucap dokter tersebut menyuntikan obat bius ke tubuh nike, dan dalam beberapa detik nike langsung tertidur.

"baiklah kita mulai. " ucap dokter tersebut sambil mengarahkan sebuah pemotong besi ke tubuh nike.

Bersambung


End file.
